Everything's Going to Be Alright
by Cutieqtpie
Summary: Continuation of "Silence of God"
1. Default Chapter

Continuation of "Silence of God"  
  
Please review!!! Email me at Incognito0686@yahoo.com  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own ER or any of the characters in this story. If I did, I would not waste my time just putting my stories on this site, they'd actually be on the show!!  
  
  
  
  
****Two weeks later****  
  
Time past as Abby tried to decide what she was going to do. Now that she knew she had a piece of John in her body, she almost didn't want to get rid of it. Yet she still wasn't past the paranoia that the baby could end up to be like her mother. For weeks she didn't tell John, as she was still too nervous to believe the news herself. She realized he must think something was the matter. She hadn't let him touch her since she found out. Still, though, he would come over every night and stay with her until she fell asleep. He would watch her sleep and lightly kiss her forehead before leaving again. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him, but he knew better than to press her for too much information.   
  
One night, when Carter thought Abby was asleep he sat down in a chair in her bedroom and just watched her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Every time he saw her, she seemed more beautiful to him. As he went to stand up to go home, he heard a small voice.  
  
"John, wait. I have to tell you something." Abby barely whispered, with her eyes still closed. "I'm pregnant." Abby opened her eyes just in time to see the look of shock and disbelief on Carter's face.   
  
"How far along are you?" John asked, still not believing what Abby had just told him.  
  
"Seven weeks." As she said this, she saw John's eyes go wide.  
  
"Am I the...uh...am I...?" Carter could only stutter.  
  
"Father? Yes. I've been trying to tell you for a while now. I don't want you to think you have to be involved though. I'm not even sure if I'm going to keep it. I've been trying to figure out what to do and it's been hard not telling you."  
  
"What do you mean you're not sure if you're going to keep it?"  
  
"I mean I'm not sure. I'm not sure I'm ready to be a mother." Abby said, searching for words to tell Carter how she felt.  
  
"Abby."  
  
"I've been through this once Carter."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've had an abortion before."  
  
"Was it...."   
  
"Luka's? No. Before, when I was with Richard. I made the decision before I was sure I was even pregnant."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was in a failing marriage. I thought of my mother."  
  
"Abby, it doesn't matter you know. We'll love it no matter what."  
  
"Do you hear me Carter? I don't know if I'm going to keep it." Abby cried, starting to sob.  
  
"Sh sh, please don't cry. I'm sorry Abby." Carter said rushing over to her and wrapping her in his arms. She continued to cry for several minutes into his shoulder and John continued to comfort her because he realized she was going through a very difficult time. More thoughts ran through his head as he held her. Would he be a good father? Would he be able to care for a child who would look to him for advice and wisdom? But he put all these thoughts aside and thought only of Abby. "Shh, everything is going to be all right."  



	2. Too Late

Abby and Carter had decided not to tell anyone about the baby until a little more time had passed. Abby told John that she didn't expect him to marry her, and that wasn't even what she wanted. She did want to be with him, but not just because of the baby. Carter had made the decision that once Abby entered her second trimester, he would move in. Though Abby argued at first, she eventually caved in and was actually looking forward to it. Even though she still had her fears, for the time being Abby was enjoying being pregnant and being in love.   
Eventually, after the start of her second trimester, they did in fact tell everyone in the ER, and everyone was very excited for the couple and the new baby that would soon be on its way. Abby started putting on weight, slowly but surely. After a while, you could even see the slight bump that was starting to form from her stomach.   
  
One morning on the start of her twentieth week, Abby rolled out of bed heading for the bathroom and knew something was wrong. As she got closer to the bathroom, it became hard for her to breathe and she could only attempt to scream out "John" before she collapsed in pain.  
  
The next time she woke up, she was laying on a bed in what appeared to be a private bedroom in a hospital. She looked to the left of her and saw Carter asleep holding her hand. When Carter felt the movement in the hand, he quickly sat up.  
  
"Abby."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You didn't come in to the hospital. I was so worried. As soon as I could I went back to your place. I found you just lying there. I was so scared. I brought you in."  
  
"Where's the baby?" Abby said, suddenly noticing that the bump that she had started getting accustomed too was gone.  
  
"Abby." Carter said closing his eyes trying to avoid the sadness he knew was soon to come.  
  
"Where's my baby?"  
  
"Abby." As he said this a second time Abby came to a realization and started to sob. "I'm sorry Abby. The doctors couldn't control the bleeding. It was too late."  



End file.
